PeLiGrO
by carisma266
Summary: Sakura no podia creer que kakashi se habia olvidado de decirle ese pequeño detañe... pero aqui la pregunta es como sakura podra sobre llevarlo.. asi que entren vean


Hola k tal mis jóvenes y queridos lectores van a preguntarse que onda con esta loca después de mucho tiempo aparece… y lo peor es k con una nueva historia ...pues k puedo decirles k este año les soy sincera no empecé my bien k digamos bien y pues apenas me estoy reponiendo entre comillas ya k ahora yo ando un poco rota si en verdad tuve una pequeña caída el cual ocasiono k me lastimara el cuello pero Bueno, ya les iré contando poco a poco del por k de mi desaparición pero espero ya no volver hacerlo pero bueno respecto a esta nueva historia quería publicarla en el momento k regresara antes de continuar así k espero k disfruten mi regreso con esta historia cuídense mucho.

PELIGRO

Todo era perfecto en la relación de Sakura y kakashi por fin esos dos se habían animado a formar una relación, el cual no fue nada fácil, si así es los tres principales problemas que había tenido, el primer problema había sido con cierta rubia de mal carácter, el cual casi asesinaba al jounin genio, pero gracias a s asistente que la persuadió con una botella de sake no paso nada malo, el segundo problema no fue my grave que digamos ya que solo amantaron los reclamos de cierto uchiha que se veía mal que como era posible ella joven y el ya estaba grande etc., pero gracias a kami esos reclamos se podía decir que solo duraron unos 3meses y todo se lo podían deber a karin una Ninja medico compañera de Sakura en el hospital que supo como conquistarlo, así fueron los dos principales problemas que había tenido, pero el tercer problema era el peor de todos si chicas el peor de todos y en especial para Sakura se podría decir que ese problema le afectaba mas a ella que a kakashi, todo estaba perfecto en s relación hasta que le propuso matrimonio, ahí empezó el peor problema para Sakura y no me refiero a la protesta de matrimonio no para nada al contrario era feliz al haberse comprometido con el amor de s vida, así que ese no había problema si no que hasta cierta mañana los dos estaban desayunando como de costumbre tranquilamente.

-Hola amor-kakashi se acerco para darle s beso de buenos días-mmm... que rico huele-sonrío al saber que s adorada pelirosa le había preparado un rico panque- veo que te levantaste temprano.

-Hay kakashi-suspiro- no se si enojarme por lo cínico y burlón que eres- se sentó a la mesa para darle un trago a su rico café- ambos sabemos que para la cocina soy pésima y como siempre me levante temprano para ir al local de la señora roshi para recoger nuestro desayuno.

-Umm-se rasco la cabeza- o es verdad-suspiro- bueno es que esta ves pensé que a la mejor te animabas a meterte a la cocina-sonrío

-Ni de loca vuelvo a meterme a ese lugar tan peligroso- kakashi se le quedo mirando "Umm mas bien tu eres la peligrosa"- o que acaso quiere que de nuevo queme t cocina como aquella ves.

-Flash back-

Sakura había llegado temprano al departamento donde ya varios meses lo compartía con su novio- tengo mucha hambre- busco el directorio para pedir de comer pero se detuvo al recordad las sabias palabras de s madre "_Sakura si no aprendes hacer a un que sea una sopa instantánea ese hombre te va a dejar por otra"- _a no pienso que por no saber hacer de comer me cambie- esas palabras le había herido su orgullo- OK esta ves voy hacerme de comer si ya veras mama lo que voy hacer- de inmediato entro a la cocina y se dirigió a donde se encontraba la despensa- hay pero si no hay nada haber mmm... no hay mmm... algo de carne menos mmm... o hay dos sopas instantáneas haber de que serán-suspiro- es ramen o por kami no pude ser de seguro han de ser de naruuto- sabia que ese rubio cando la había visitado se quejaba por no tener ramen- no importa vamos hacerlo- así que como vio que era fácil metió el baso al micro- ya ves mama que si se- sonreirá al demostrar que si podía pero no le duro esa sonrisita Alver como sacaba chispas el horno de microondas- pero que sucede- se espanto al ver como salía humo del aparato ese- aaa se esta quemando- de inmediato corrió para haber donde había un extinguidor- y esto como se usa- empezó a leer las inserciones- ah kakashii- no podía usarlo

-Umm-en esos momentos kakashi llegaba-Sakura que sucede- la pelirosa solo señalo a donde estaba la cocina-pero que hiciste- de inmediato agarro el extinguidor para usarlo a los pocos segundo el pequeño incendio estaba apagado- amor pero que paso aquí.

Sakura se le quedo mirando con ojos de borrega- es que- sollozaba poco- yo solo quería hacer n poco de ramen instantáneo-a kakashi se le formo una gota en la frente- pero no se que paso a la cosa esa que empezó a sacar chispas y luego.

-Ya amor a la mejor no sirve ya- se acerco para ver que era lo que había pasado y se sorprendió al ver lo que había provocado las chispas-amor- volteo a donde estaba- creo lo mas recomendables es que nunca vuelvas a intentar hacer ramen instantáneo bueno mas bien jamás se te ocurra meterte a la cocina- Sakura se le quedo mirando con odio- no te enojes amor no estoy diciendo que por haber metido el ramen con la envoltura de aluminio haya ocasionado las chispas-sonrío- no para nada lo que sucede es que la cocina a veces es muy peligrosa y mas si nunca hayas pisado una- salio de la cocina para acercarse a ella- anda amor que te párese que vayamos a comer algo- la tomo del brazo para salir "_creo que será mejor que nunca en s ida Sakura entre a la cocina por que si lo hace de nuevo no se que pueda ocurrir"._

-Fin del flash back-

Kakashi sonrío-Umm no amor mejor dejemos que la señora roshi nos haga el desayuno- si era preferible eso a ver a Sakura provocando un incendio- además ves que por tantas misiones que tenemos casi no estamos aquí- no quería verse tan mal y mas al ver la cara de Sakura- oye amor- de inmediato cambio el tema- por cierto se me había olvidado decirte que mi mama va a venir a conocerte.

Al escuchar eso Sakura escupió el café- ¿Qué?- sus ojos se abrieron en par en par.

-Umm - kakashi no entendía la cara de Sakura- que sucede amor

-Kakashi- Sakura no podía hablar de la impresión- se te olvido decirme que tu mama viene- kakashi sonrío- mas bien lo correcto seria haberme dicho que tu mama estaba viva.

-Umm- esta vez kakashi fue e sorprendido- a poco no sabias que mi mama estaba viva.

-No kakashi hatake no sabia-suspiro-crees que si lo supiera no pondría esa cara de sorprendida que tengo-

-Umm- se rasco la cabeza- al parecer se me había olvidado decirte esa parte de mi vida.

-Mas bien no me has dicho una buena parte de tu vida- conocía poco de el y todo eso era gracias a tsunade- y bueno cuando llega- en ese momento sonó el timbre.

-Umn-suspiro- creo que acaba de llegar- Sakura se le quedo mirando no sabia si correr para matarlo o para desaparecer en ese momento, _"tranquila Sakura relajate_"suspiraba para tranquilizarse pero no era posible "_como me voy a tranquilizar si no se nada de ella ósea nada ni su nombre se que voy hacer que voy hacer"_- amor- el peligris entraba a la cocina junto con una mujer muy bella por cierto- mira ella es mi madre.

Sakura se sorprendió al ver a la mujer "_no puede ser mi suegra es muuuuy guapa_" no podía creerlo era una mujer de tamaño medio, delgada. De color de piel muy blanca, color de pelo castaño, y color de ojos negros como el de kakashi pero mas le sorprendió que no aparentaba su edad bueno realmente no sabíamos verdad que edad tenia pero asiendo cálculos le calculaba unos 55 años pero estaba muy bien conservada- buenos días señora hatake- fue lo primero que se le vino a la mente ya que el my desdichado no le había dicho ni su nombre.

-Umm-la peli castaña se le quedo mirando de arriba asía abajo- así que ella es tu novia- se le quedo mirando a kakashi.

-Umm-sonrío-si mama ella es Sakura mi novia-suspiro-amor ella es mi madre-se rasco la cabeza

-Mucho gusto Sakura-sonrío y se acerco para darle la mano-por cierto mi nombre es yuki de hatake- Sakura solo sonrío para no verse _nerviosa "no se pero presiento que esto no va hacer nada fácil"_ a partir de esa mañana su tercer problema había empezado para Sakura.

A había pasado varios días después de aquella presentación informal que había hecho kakashi, Sakura no sabia ni que hacer pero afortunadamente esos días había estado ocupada en el hospital y gracias a eso solo se encontraba con la señora hatake en las mañanas y a veces en las noches.

Pero su desdicha llego cuando cierta rubia de mal carácter le ofreció bueno mas bien la obligo a que tomara una semana de vacaciones- pero tsunade- Sakura no iba a permitir en que le dieran vacaciones y mas sabiendo que su suegra estaba ahí- en verdad no las necesito de veras- hizo todo lo posible para convencerla pero le fallo todas sus tácticas.

-Lo siento Sakura-sonrío pícaramente- pero creo que has trabajado mucho así que te las mereces-suspiro-además me lo vas a gradecer-Sakura se le quedo mirando- que no me veas así Sakura que no recuerdas que hace un año no pudiste estar en navidad con kakashi.

-Bueno si lo recuerdo que por cubrir a una compañera no puedo estar con el pero bueno tampoco el estuvo por que lo mandaste a una misión-suspiro-pero no se preocupe tsuande ya los dos sabemos que cuando podamos estar juntos no importa.

-Si lo se pero esta ves por ser una de mis mejores alumnas te estoy dando vacaciones-sonrío-además te las mereces.

-Esta bien tsunade- no le quedo de otra que aceptarlas de mala gana-suspiro- me retiro para hacer mis pendientes y dejar todo en orden

-Esta bien Sakura-sonrío y vio que su alumna se retiro- espero que esto funcione.

-Shizune se le quedo mirando- eso espero tsuande-suspiro-pero lo que no entiendo es por que le dio una semana.

-Es por que- Tsuande suspiro- yuki me lo pidió- shizune se sorprendió-no te sorprendas me lo pidió como un favor personal-sonrío-ella quiere estar segura que Sakura es la mujer indicada para el vago de su hijo.

-Pero-shizune se le quedo mirando- por que hacer eso además el que tiene que decidir es kakashi no ella- no estaba de acuerdo.

-Eso lo se shizune-suspiro-pero la conozco así que piensa que es como todas las que se le han acercado, por el apeido y claro sabemos por la fortuna que les dejo su padre- pocos sabían que el colmillo blanco había dejado una buena fortuna para su esposa y su hijo en caso de que el falleciera por eso siempre había trabajado demasiado.

Claro quien no se acercaría a el, en primera para verle el rostro y presumirlo pues ve a esta anko quiso conquistarlo para ser la primera mujer en verlo pero le fallo-empezó a reír cuando el la boto como si nada- y bueno creo que quedaría en segundo lugar el pertenecer a ese clan- suspiro- y el tercero seria su fortuna que pocos sabemos eso- eso si era cierto eran pocas las personas que sabían lo de su fortuna así que muchas mujeres no sabían eso-pero de que se preocupa la señora si kakashi nunca a querido tocar su parte-sonrío-aparte Sakura lo ama y el la ama a ella así que espero que se de cuenta la señora que eso si es amor.

-No te preocupes shizune-sonrío- yuki no podrá separarlos por mas que intente hacerlo-conocía a la perfección así que ya se estaba imaginando las barbaridades que le iba hacer pasar a Sakura-además Sakura es fuerte- conocía a su alumna ella cando luchaba por lo que quería asía lo imposible- bueno shizune vamos hacer lo que teníamos pendiente-

Shizune se sorprendió que ella quisiera trabajar- esta bien- no iba a dejar pasar esa oportunidad en no pelear con la rubia para que trabajara así que fe por los pendientes.

A la dos horas Sakura ya había terminado de hacer todos los pendientes en el hospital-listo-suspiro y salio del hospital para irse a su departamento- hola amor- se sorprendió un poco al ver temprano al peligris- y ahora que sucede por que llegas temprano-se acerco para darle un beso, como siempre pero cando empezaba a subir un poco de tono los interrumpieron

-Buenas noches- la señora se le quedo mirando-Sakura- sonrío cínicamente- es mejor que no lo hagas que pierda el tiempo ya que se va a una misión.

Sakura se le quedo mirando a kakashi- vas a ir a una misión amor- no podía creerlo ahora que ella estaba libre era el colmo que el no estuviera con ella.

-Umm-sonrío-si amor me voy a una misión- se rasco la cabeza- pero no te preocupes solo van hacer 4 días.

-¿Qué?- no ahora si estaba a punto de darle un infarto pero se controlo al ver a su querida suegra que la observaba- no puede ser-suspiro.

-Que sucede amor- sabia que al poner esa cara de niña decepcionada sabia que algo pasaba.

-Es que-suspiro- tsunade me dio toda la semana libre-alzo los hombres- pues yo pensé que íbamos a estar juntos.

Kakashi quería contestarle pero su querida madre se adelanto- hay Sakura como si fuera el fin del mundo-la pelirosa se le quedo mirando "_que acaba de decir la señora"- _solo son 4 días no se por que te pones así-sonrío- creo que ya deberías de estar acostumbrada a que kakashi le dan misiones las cuales son de varios días-suspiro.

Kakashi se le quedo mirando a su querida madre pero lo que mas le preocupo ver la reacción de Sakura- en eso tiene razón señora-sonrío- los dos ya estamos acostumbrados- kakashi se sorprendió al ver lo tranquila que estaba su novia- bueno amor cuídate mucho por favor no quiero que pase como la otravez que llegaste mal- yuki suspiro "_hay contrólate Sakura no puedes matarla"._

-Hay Sakura-se acerco a la pareja- como si no supieras que kakashi siempre termina lastimado- ahora si iba a morir la castaña- además si tu no puedes cuidarlo yo puedo hacerlo como siempre lo hacia cuando era anbu-se acerco para quedarse en medio- verdad hijo.

-Umm-kakashi suspiro "_espero que las dos no se matan cuando yo no este"-_ no te preocupes madre ella es una de las mejores Ninjas medico que tenemos aquí en konoha- sonrío- y lo mejor es que la tengo aquí en casa para que me cuide bien- a la señora no le quedo de otra que fingir con una sonrisa- .

Sakura sonrío discretamente "_como le quedo el ojo señora_"- amor ya te vas a ir- cambio el tema – ya tienes todo preparado.

-Si ya lo tiene preparado- interrumpió- no te preocupes yo ya lo hice por ti- Sakura solo sonrío.

-Umm-suspiro kakashi- mañana salgo temprano amor, así que no te preocupes-sonrío- anda ven vamos a que descanse un poco- le estiro la mano para que se fueran.

-Kakashi- yuki no dejo que se fuera- creo que será mejor que tu descanses mientas Sakura prepara la cena-se le quedo mirando a la pelirosa- no es bueno que no cenes debes de alimentarte bien- Sakura rodó los ojos _"eso no se en donde lo eh escuchado"._

-No se preocupe señora-sonrío- al rato voy por la cena con la señora roshi- no iba a dejar que la castaña le quitara el tiempo de estar con el.

Que- alzo la ceja- no piensas cocinar-suspiro- vaya kakashi que acaso tu novia no sabe hacer de comer.

-Umm-"_ya vamos empezar a criticar"_ conocía las intenciones de su querida madre- si sabe cocinar o no ese es mi problema- Sakura se impresiono al ver como le contestaba- además no me gusta que se canse mucho-sonrío-ven amor vámonos has de venir cansada- la tomo de la mano y fueron a la recamara.

Sakura solo se le quedo mirando y lo siguió mientas yuki la miraba con ganas de asesinarla-maldición-suspiro-creo que no va a funcionar con ella en estarla criticando- sabia que tenia que cambiar la táctica si quería alejarla de su hijo.

A la mañana siguiente como siempre Sakura era la primera en levantarse para ir por el desayuno, pero se sorprendió haber a su querida suegra en la cocina-buenos días Sakura- le sonrío tiernamente- me imagino que ibas por el desayuno verdad- suspiro- pues ya no te preocupes lo hice yo así que solo preocúpate por levantar a kakashi.

-Si gracias- no podía creerlo había sido amable con ella o fue su imaginación- kakashi anda ya levántate no seas flojo- como siempre tenia que lidiar con el niño que tenia de novio- anda si no quieres que me enoje.

-Umm-abrió su ojo perezosamente- sabes que así no me gusta despertarme-sonrío picadamente-así que ya sabes como debes de despertarme-se alzo un poco para tomarla de la mano y jalarla hacia la cama-así me gusta- empezó a besarla, y como siempre ese beso tierno se volvía apasionado.

-Mmm...- Sakura quedaba rendida cuando la besaba en el cuello- no espera - era un experto para hacer que quisiera mas que un beso.

Las cosas empezaban a subir de todo, ya las prendas empezaban a caer por el suelo y los suspiros empezaban a tener tono, todo empezaba perfecto hasta que cierta castaña abrió la puerta sin tocar- pero que- de inmediato los dos se separaron al verla- hay perdón- se le quedo mirando a Sakura que estaba sonrojada- creo que será mejor que toque antes-sonrío y salio de ahí.

Sakura estaba completamente sonrojadísima por haber sido descubierta con su novio -Sakura- kakashi no sabia si enojarse con su querida madre o reírse de la cara de Sakura de espantada- amor que sucede- no podía enojarse al ver esa cara que tenia así que empezó a reírse.

Sakura reacciono al escuchar esas risas- kakashi- se le quedo mirando- creo que no es buen momento de que te rías- ahora si iba a matar a su suegra.

-Amor relájate- "_ups creo que no debí de decir eso"-_ no te preocupes es algo normal- la abraso.

-Kakashi- suspiro para no gritarle- creo que será mejor que te bañes ya, si no se te va hacer tarde- se levanto de la cama- no digas nada- vio las intenciones de invitarla a bañar- voy a tomar algo de café- no le quedo de otra que relajarse y enfrentar a yuki.

-Hay Sakura- al verla entrar a la cocina fingió estar apenada- en verdad perdóname- Sakura solo la miraba "_en verdad tengo que controlarme"-_ que pena.

-No se preocupe señora-sonrío fingidamente- será mejor que para la próxima kakashi y yo tengamos mas cuidado.

Kakashi se arreglo lo mas pronto posible para no dejarlas a solas podían correr peligro- hola madre- sonrío como si nada- amor ya me voy- Sakura no podía creerlo en menos de diez minutos estaba listo.

-Si amor- solo Sakura se acerco para darle un beso con la mascara puesta- cuídate nos vemos en 4 días.

-Oye espera kakashi-yuki intervino- que no piensas desayunar- cruzo los brazos- o que lo haces para que no te vea el rostro como siempre-Sakura se quedo impresionada al escuchar lo que decía.

Kakashi volteo haberla- madre sabes lo que voy a decirte verdad-suspiro- así que me voy-le sonrío a Sakura y se acerco a yuki para susurrarle en el oído- _será mejor madre que no intentes tus trucos de siempre por que no voy a dejarte por que yo a ella la amo así que espero que te portes bien en estos días y que en verdad estés aquí para conocerla_- se separo y salio de ahí.

Sakura no podía creer lo que había visto "_que es lo que pasa_" no entendía el por que contestaba así- disculpe señora- se acerco un poco- por que kakashi no le muestra su rostro.

Yuki volteo haberla- Umm-suspiro-eso no te incumbe Sakura-alzo la ceja-así que mejor vamos a desayunar-se controlo para no ser grosera necesitaba que su plan funcionara para sacarla de la vida de su hijo.

El desayuno transcurrió tranquilamente y parte del día, Sakura aprovecho el día para ir de compras, e inclusive había ido a visitar a su amiga hinata

-Que sucede amiga- la peliazul sabia que algo le preocupaba- no me digas que nada así que anda dime.

-Es que hinata no me lo vas a creer lo que me paso-agacho la cabeza y empezó a explicarle todo lo que había sucedido esos últimos días – no se que debo de hacer.

-Sakura en primera no puedo creer pensé que kakashi era pues huérfano-le dio un poco de pena- pero ya veo que no-estaba sorprendida- no te preocupes tu suegra te va aceptar.

-Eso espero-suspiro-por que lo que yo eh visto yuki no le caía bien-sonrío-pero yo creo que fue mi imaginación.

-No te preocupes amiga- la abraso para darle animo-anda mejor ve para que pues convivas con ella-sonrío-así podrás sacarle mas información.

-Sakura sonrío-es cierto me puede ayudar para saber mas de kakashi- se dio ánimos para acercarse a su querida suegra- me voy amiga cuídate después te platico que sucede en esos 4 días- se fue directo a su casa- buenas tardes señora-sonrío-perdón por tardarme pero es que me encontré a una amiga y.

-Umm-suspiro- hay no te preocupes Sakura e imagino que tu amiga te entretuvo verdad- era una sarcástica "_ya veo de donde saco eso kakashi"-_ y dime que fuiste a comprar para hacer la cena.

-Es cierto la cena- se le había olvidado completamente- no se preocupe ahorita voy a comprarla.

-No espera- la detuvo- perdón Sakura pero a mi no me gusta comer cosas en la calle por que no es saludable-suspiro- así que será mejor que prepares algo digo si sabes hacer de comer verdad por que a kakashi no le gusta la comida de la calle.

Sakura se puso nerviosa no sabia como explicarle que realimente la cocina no se le daba- perdón pero es que la verdad yo no se hacer de comer nada- yuki se el quedo mirando- es que nunca aprendí-suspiro-pero no se preocupe la señora roshi hace de comer bien-sonrío-además no sabia que a -kakashi no le gusta comer en la calle- eso era raro si desde que lo conoció siempre ese hombre comía cosas en la calle

-Umm-alzo la ceja- pues que raro por que kakashi cuando era joven nunca comió en la calle bueno claro cuando vivía con migo lo enseñe a comer bien-suspiro- no puedo creerlo kakashi veo que le afecto irse de casa.

Sakura no entendida nada de lo que decía- perdón pero creo que es algo normal no, que un hombre se fuera de casa a cierta edad-suspiro-además no creo que le haya afectado en nada solo que dejo de comer sanamente-bromeo un poco pero se callo al ver la cara de yuki.

-Perdón Sakura pero no creo que haya sido normal que a la edad de 11 años kakashi se haya ido de casa-Sakura abrió los ojos "¿Qué_? eso no sabia_"- el era a un joven-suspiro- por eso creo que le afecto-se giro para que no la viera que estaba a punto de llorar- veo que como siempre sigue cometiendo errores y uno de ellos es que se haya juntado contigo.

Sakura al escuchar lo ultimo se quedo impactada, ahora si no cabía duda su quería suegra no la quería en absoluto- disculpe- se fue corriendo a su habitación no iba darle e privilegio de verla llorar.

-Sakura- yuki se asombro al ver la reacción de Sakura, no podía creerlo en ves de haberse defendido salio corriendo- que tonta soy maldición- Se reprovecho por no poderse controlar- creo que será mejor que trate de controlarme si no va a funcionar- suspiro- pero que le pasa a esa niña- suspiro y se fue a su cuarto para relajarse.

A la mañana siguiente se levanto Sakura temprano-tranquila Sakura-suspiro para no tratar de matar a yuki-es lógico a un no me conoce y pues es algo normal eso- se daba ánimos-así que le voy a demostrar que soy digna de kakashi si eso are- así que tomo una tasa de café y salio.

Yuki se levanto esperando encontrarla pero se sorprendió al ver que no estaba-y ahora esta niña a donde se habrá metido-suspiro-no puedo creer que mi hijo este con ella es como todas- para ella todas las mujeres que se acercaban a kakashi eran unas trepadoras, pero lo que no podía creer realmente el por que kakashi estaba alado de esa niña, que no sabia hacer nada , bueno solo lo que había averiguado con tsunade el cual le había mencionado que era una de las mejores ninjas medico, pero a ella no le constaba eso, pero no podía quejarse o preguntarle a la rubia, así que tenia que confiar en lo que le habían dicho.

Sakura iba caminando por la aldea en busca de una escuela para que la enseñaran a cocinar-maldición donde es- ya llevaba mas de 20 minutos perdida-hay esa Ino si me mintió me la va a pagar-ahora si cierta rubia iba a morir ese día por manos de Sakura, digo perdón iba a tener un accidente-pero todo esto me pasa por confiada- suspiro se sentó en una banca para controlarse.

-Disculpe señorita-Sakura volteo haber quien había sido el valiente de hablarle en estos momentos que tenia poca tolerancia-tiene algún problema.

Sakura suspiro para no descargar todo su enojo con esa linda ancianita- no tengo ningún problema-sonrío.

-La anciana sonrío-esta segura-alzo la ceja.

Segura-_suspiro- "hay pero que le pasa que no entiende o que_" al ver la insistencia de la señora no le quedo de otra que aceptar- bueno si tengo n problema-suspiro.

La anciana sonrío-y cual es su problema- se le quedo mirando-puedo sentarme.

-Claro-se hizo a un lado para que se sentara y se le quedo mirando-es que mi problema es-se callo y suspiro "pero que me pasa como le voy a platicar a una desconocida mi problema"- que mi suegra no me acepta –agacho la cabeza –buenos es lógico por que no se hacer nada en cuestión de labores domesticas-suspiro- es normal que crea que no soy apta para ser digna novia de su hijo- sin querer derramo unas lagrimas- perdón se que esto no le interesa-río n poco- y creo que es algo tonto-suspiro-será mejor que me valla para mi casa.

-No espera- la anciana la detuvo- deja ayudarte- Sakura se le quedo mirando "como que me va a ayudar"- ven siéntate- no le quedo de otra que regresar a donde estaba- mira hija se que a veces como suegras somos algo exigentes y mas si se trata del novio o novia de nuestro hijos es normal a veces que creamos que queremos a las personas perfectas-sonrío-pero hasta cierto punto-suspiro-por que cometemos muchos errores que a veces lo corregimos pero no siempre.

Sakura se quedo impresionada-vaya no pensé que uste me entendiera-sonrío-jeje que tonta soy pues claro que sabe me imagino que usted tiene hijos verdad.

-Su hija así es tuve un hijo-agacho la mirada- pero si supieras que cometí muchos errores-Sakura no entendía- que a n sigo pagándolos.

-Perdón- no sabia que decirle- pero no se preocupe creo puede solucionarlos no.

La anciana sonrío-no creo hija poderlos solucionar por que desafortunadamente mi hijo esta muerto-Sakura abrió los ojos- y pues la esposa de mi hijo me detesta por hacerle la vida imposible por eso no conozco a mi nieto-suspiro- pero bueno ya basta con mis problemas-sonrío- lo mío es pasado así que hay que resolver el tu yo que es fácil.

Sakura se cinito un poco mal al escuchar lo que le decía la anciana- espero que algún día pueda acercarse a su nuera para poder conocer a su nieto- suspiro- si no sede esa señora yo la ayudare-sonrío.

-Gracias hija-sonrío-pero bueno que te parece que vayamos a mi casa para enseñarte-Sakura sonrío-lo primero va hacer lo mas básico.

-Si-Sakura estaba contenta por haber encontrado ayuda- pero que me miran- se percato que varias personas se le quedaban viendo como si estuviera loca pero en esos momentos no le dio mucha importancia al asunto lo primero era para ella era aprender lo mas básico así que se fue a la casa de la señora.

Así que Sakura empezó con lo mas básico, lo cual consistía en barrer, trapear los pisos, sacudir, lavar los baños lo cual lo ultimo le había dado un poco de asco pero tenia que ser fuerte si quería que su querida suegra la aceptara-listo-suspiro al ver que todo estaba birlando de limpio-que mas debo de hacer-sonrío.

-que bien- sonrío la anciana-por el día de hoy es todo-suspiro-creo que será que ya te vallas, si no quieres que se preocupen-

-Sakura miro el reloj- ya es muy tarde- y eran mas de las 7 de la noche-me voy-sonrío-nos vemos temprano-se despidió de la anciana y se fue lo mas rápido que pudo-buenas noches- entro al departamento y se encontró con yuki.

-Mmm...…- solevanto del sillón-¿Qué son estas horas de llegar? Sakura- se le quedo mirando-no puede ser que seas una irresponsable-suspiro- pobre de mi hijo- se cruzo de brazos- y bueno que tanto hiciste para llegar a estas horas-Sakura se le quedo mirando-por que yo que sepa tienes una semana libre en el hospital.

-Perdón por llegar a esta hora-se disculpo Sakura- es que como estoy libre decidí ir a visitar a una amiga-tenia que mentir ya que si le decía lo que estaba haciendo no se lo creería- y de paso fui a entrenar-sonrío-me disculpa me voy a dar un baño y a descansar-sin dejar que dijera mas yuki se fue a su recamara.

-Umm-yuki se quedo callada-si aja con una amiga- estaba mas que claro que no le había creído-de seguro se fue con alguien-como siempre pensando mal- pero no creas que me voy a quedar viendo como engañas a mi hijo-suspiro se fue a su recamara.

Al día siguiente Sakura salio temprano con cuidado para no despertar a yuki-mmm...…-pero no se imaginaba que la castaña se había dado cuenta-ahora donde piensa ir-sin pensarle dos veces salio para seguirla, tenia que ver que era lo que pretendía sakura, pero no era difícil de adivinar para ella estaba mas que claro que estaba engañando a su hijo.

Sakura iba caminando tranquilamente por la aldea-hay no-se dio cuenta que venia cierto rubio escandaloso-que hago-miro por todos lados para esconderse pero para su mala suerte ningún local estaba abierto.

-¡SAKURA!- como siempre gritaba para saludarla-pero que haces aquí tan temprano-se le lanzo para abrasarla-que bien que te encuentro- "pues para mi malo" Sakura rodó los ojos- de veras tengo que hablar con kakashi sensei-sonrío-no se vale que solo te quiera para ti-se cruzo de brazos y empezó con sus pucheros.

-Hola naruto- suspiro para no golpearlo-ya no empieces hacerme esas caras que no te quedan-"Sakura tranquila"- Umm-volteo para todos lados al sentir que la miraban.

-Que sucede Sakura- naruto se le quedo mirando.

-Nada naruto-sonrío-tengo algo de prisa-suspiro- nos vemos después- quiso controlarse pero no pudo al sentir como naruto la abrasaba, para no dejarla ir- ¡NARUTO!- definitivamente con ese golpe el rubio quedo noqueado-creo que me pase-alzo los hombros y dejo al rubio tirado, ya que se le asía tarde, después lo curaría así que sin ningún remordimiento siguió pero se percato que era seguida –pero quien me esta siguiendo- volteo para todos lados pero no vio a nadie-será mejor que me de prisa-así que realizo varios seños y desapareció.

-¿Qué?- yuki salio del escondite-adonde esta-busco y no la encontró-maldición- no era tonta sabia que había ocupado la técnica de kakashi-no creas niña que será difícil de encontrarte- ya tenia experiencia de encontrar a las personas y eso se lo podía agradecer a su esposo y claro no decir de su hijo-Umm- recordó que estaba noqueado-pobre muchacho-suspiro-pero que le pasa a esa niña- no cabía duda que esa mujer tenia mal carácter-definitivamente tengo que separarla de mi hijo-ahora estaba mas que claro que no era mujer para kakashi a que con ese carácter podía matarlo y no quería perder a nadie mas y menos por culpa de esa mujer loca.

Por otro lado kakashi iba saliendo de la aldea del rayo, como tenia anta prisa por llegar a konohan dejo los pergaminos, recibió ordenes y se retiro sin haber descansado, no quería dejar a solas a esas dos mujeres, sabia que algo podía pasar y mas si no estaban supervisadas por alguien bueno entre comillas por que había tomado sus precauciones, como no tomarlas si conocía a su querida madre no era un pan de dulce la señora al contrario siempre había sido una persona exigente con el y no decir con las mujeres que alguna ves haba estado que solo eran pasajeras así que no le daba mucha importancia si las alejaba, total mejor para el así no se aferraba ni mucho menos se comprometía.

Pero esta ves si le importaba lo que hiciera s querida madre a su novia, por que a ella si la amaba e inclusive había dado un segundo paso en su relación, no era la gran cosa para muchos, pero para el si ya que con ninguna mujer había andado enserio para decirle que viviera juntos, así es el le había propuesto a Sakura que se fueran a vivir los dos sin importar que a un estuvieran casados.

Al principio Sakura se reuso ya que ella tenia la ilusión de casarse, salir de blanco , etc., pero como era todo un genio la conocía, le explico que no era necesario un papel para estar juntos y otras razones que a el le parecían absurdas, que eh de decir que casi era hombre muerto por que Sakura no le había parecido lo que le había dicho pero fortuna y buena suerte que la verdad gracias a tsunade que la controlo, perdón que la había aconsejado, cambio de parecer y accedió a irse con el,

Así que no iba a dejar que su madre lo echara a perder y que tal ves podía dar el tercer paso, bueno eso a un seguía pensando, pero el punto era que tenia que llegar a tiempo, pero también le urgía que su espía le reportara la situación-no puedo creer que no haya llegado-suspiro-acaso habrá pasado algo-empezaba a preocuparse-no creo-ahora si por primera ves perdía la paciencia, suspiro y observo que en ese momento apareció una bola de humo - vaya hasta que por fin apareces pakun-suspiro- no puedo creer que hasta ahorita apareces que acaso te perdiste por el camino o que.

-Grrr-pakun se le quedo mirando feamente- primero salúdame no- no podía creer lo poco inconsciente que era kakashi, si para el podía decir todo eso pero que no vea que hizo un esfuerzo sobre humano en aparecer así tan fácil, que no se había dado cuenta que desde konoha hasta las afueras de la aldea del rayo se hacia dos días, a no pero el tubo que usar su charkra para aparecer y ahorrarse esos dos días- antes de informarte de una ves te aclaro que es la ultima que haces que vigile a tu querida madre y no decir a la neurótica de tu novia- kakashi quiso reclamarle por decirle así a su novia pero al ver como lo miraba pakun mejor callo no podía enojarse ahorita con el- espero kakashi que no me hayas mentido y me des lo que me prometiste- ya mas calmado pakun le explico la situación.

-No puede ser- abrió los ojos- será mejor que no pierda el tiempo y me valla de una ves- pensó en usar su técnica de tele transportación pero seria mala idea ya que no había descansado nada y si utilizaba chacra podía caer en cama varios días y eso no convenía por que ahora si Sakura y yuki podían matarse- esta bien pakun ahora regresa y vigilarlas nos vemos haya- pakun se l quedo mirando no podía creer que lo hiciera regresar así como si fuera tan fácil, pero para no discutir mas se retiro de todas maneras kakashi debía pagar y si no lo asía ahora si junto con los demás niken se iba a ir a huelga a pero eso no iba ser todo estaban organizando hacer un sindicato para niken por que ellos ya habían hablado con varios nikens y ya empezaban a ver que sus dueños los asían trabajar horas extras y lo pero es que los hacían hacer trabajas peligrosos y no recibían ningún pago así que seria mejor que kakashi no se atreviera a engañar a pakun por que si no lo que pasaría.

Yuki iba buscando por toda la aldea a Sakura-maldición-empezaba a desesperarse-si que es buena esta niña-sonrío al aceptar que Sakura era buena escondiéndose-pero si eh encontrado a kakashi que no lo ha contigo- en eso no le quedaba duda que iba a encontrarla no por nada era la madre del Ninja genio.

Así pasaron dos horas aproximadamente y yuki no encontraba a Sakura, pero no se iba a dar por vencida a así de fácil no para anda no por nada le decían que era necia tenia que encontrarla ella juraba y perjuraba que Sakura tenia un amante-Umm...-se detuvo en una de las calles-que-se detuvo en una casa color verde, que por cierto estaba demasiado vieja-no puede ser esto- la casa se le asía demasiado familiar pero en ese momento no le tomo importancia la casa si no que vio a Sakura dentro de ella-que ase ella aquí-sin pensarlo dos veces entro.

Sakura estaba como loca limpiando toda la casa que no se percato que entraba yuki a escondidas-señora ya termine- empezó a buscar a la anciana y no la encontraba- pero a donde se metió-no le dio importancia-será mejor que-se quedo callada al ver a yuki.

-Sakura-se le quedo mirando-pero que demonios haces aquí- esta ves no iba a detenerse-quien te dejo entrar.

Sakura se quedo callada no entendía por que la miraba fríamente- yuki perdón pero- suspiro-estoy ayudando a la señora que vive aquí-

Al escuchar eso yuki se le fue enzima- que-la tomo del brazo- de que estas hablando niña aquí no vive nadie-Sakura se Safo del agarre- eres una mentirosa no mas bien estas loca-suspiro-mejor dime la verdad que haces aquí.

-Ya le dije señora estoy ayudando a la señora que vive aquí-ya empezaba alterarse-así que por favor le pido que si quiere discutir conmigo será mejor que lo hagamos en otro lado por que creo que aquí no es el lugar adecuado por que usted no es la dueña de esta casa-suspiro- y si no me crees ese es muy su problema y le vuelvo a decir estoy ayudando a la anciana que vive aquí.

Ahora si yuki no se contuvo y le dio una cachetada para callarla-maldita escuincla mentirosa no voy a permitir que me alces la vos-no iba a permitir que le gritara- y yo te vuelvo a decir que estas loca, por que aquí nadie vive-Sakura volteo haberla- esta casa esta abandonada desde hace mas de 10 años.

-Que- Sakura volteo haberla- eso es imposible por que aquí vive esa anciana-se acerco- y no estoy loca- por mas que quiso contenerse le regreso la cachetada no iba a permitir que la golpeara así de fácil-

-Ah- yuki quería golpearla de nuevo pero Sakura paro el golpe- pues no estoy loca por que la única dueña de esta casa soy ¡YO!- ahora si Sakura no entendía nada- si niña esta casa era donde yo viva con mi esposo y mi hijo-suspiro- será mejor que te largues de aquí de una ves por que si no.

Sakura ya no la escuchaba lo que le decía-eso no es posible- empezó a observar por todos lados y se detuvo en una foto-¿Qué?- sin pensarle dos veces se acerco "¡no _puede ser eso posible!"_ en la foto se encontraba kakashi junto con su padre y yuki-entonces es verdad-volteo adonde estaba la castaña.

Te lo estoy diciendo niña-alzo la ceja-que la única dueña de esta casa soy yo.

Sakura solo miraba la foto, no podía creer que esa anciana la hubiera metido en una casa ajena y lo pero de todo era de su suegra "_por kami" _reacciono "_entonces si no es su casa ¿ por que me metió?_" se le vino a la mente lo peor- yuky vaya a revisar si no falta nada-lo primero que se le vino a la mente es que tal vez había sido un ladrón que había utilizado un jutsu de transformación y que a ella la había utilizado "_si con razón se me acerco_" se dio un golpe en la cabeza "_ esto me pasa por ser tan confiada"_ -por favor dime que todo esta

Aquí no falta nada-suspiro-eres una tonta niña-ahora si Sakura no podía reclamar su suegra tenia razón-mas te vale que no falte nada por que si no- no quería perder el control, así que se fue a revisar la casa.

-Que tonta soy-se sentía peor que una chinche al haber caído tan tonta mente- kami si en verdad me quieres que no falte nada por que si no-suspiro-que l voy a decir a kakashi- su pero preocupación el ver como reaccionaria el peligris-hay no como va a reaccionar-agacho la cabeza-se va a enojar- temía lo peor después de todo a un que fuera tranquilo, no creo que lo fuera a tomar tan relax que digamos , pues no al contrario, imaginen como seria que le robaran al Ninja genio y lo pero que la tonta de su novia estuviera involucrada, ahora si iba hacer su ruina, pero dejen de eso su relación podía acabar eso era lo pero de todo- ya Sakura primero concéntrate en ver que no falte nada y después piensa lo peor-empezó haber si no faltaba nada bueno no sabia con exactitud que era lo que había en la casa pero ella se daría cuenta- ¡YUKY!-grito al ver n cuadro.

-Que sucede niña-bajo corriendo al escuchar gritar a Sakura-acaso falta algo-

-No falta nada –yuki se le quedo mirando-es que ella es la anciana que me metió-señalo a donde estaba el cuadro.

-¿Qué?- alzo la ceja al ver la foto-haber niña acaso ves que tengo cara de idiota-suspiro-eres una mentirosa

Sakura alzo la ceja-no le estoy mintiendo ni mucho menos le estoy diciendo que es idiota-suspiro-lo que le estoy diciendo es que esa es la anciana.

-Si aja-sonrío-mira mejor dime que querías robarnos e ves de decir eso-la tomo de la mano-sabes que esto lo vamos arreglar con tsunade por que pienso levantarte cargos por allanamiento de morada y posible robo.

-¿Qué? Usted esta loca-se Safo- y sabe que esto lo veremos con tsunade ya que no pienso que usted diga cosas que no son por mas que fuera su suegra no iba a permitir que manchara su nombre-si quiere venir sígame-salio de la casa.

-¿Qué?- yuky reacciono al verla salir-ni creas que te vas a escapar-salio para no dejarla escapar "_lo sabia que esta niña era como todas_" suspiro y volteo a donde estaba sakura _"bueno que debo de admitir que esta fue mas lista_" –sakura- la pelirosa volteo haberla y suspiro.

La pelirosa no tardo en llegar a la oficina de la hokague-tsunade- entro sin saludar

-¿Pero que es lo que pasa?- se alarmo al ver a su alumna agitada- Sakura- la pelirosa no podía hablar.

Ni menos de 5 minutos entraba yuki-tsunade- se le quedo mirando a Sakura- vengo a denunciar a esta mujer-señalo a donde esta la pelirosa.

-Ya le dije que yo no fui-Sakura no se iba a dejar que la difamaran así de fácil- la anciana esa me dejo entrar.

-Por favor niña- sonrío-crees que soy una idiota o que- la rubia solo las miraba- por favor esa mujer esta muerta.

-Ya cállense las dos- tsunade era de pocas pulgas- haber que es lo que pasa- las dos mujeres se quedaron calladas- por que entran a mi despacho así- suspiro- haber quien me va a explicar- "_hay pero como se me ocurrió aceptar que se quedaran solas_" sabia que algo había sucedido pero se le hacia raro por que Sakura no haya matado esa mujer pero bueno se tranquilizo al ver a la pelirosa que se estaba controlando.

-Tsunade- yuki fe la primera en dirigirse a la rubia- lo que sucede es que es esta niña entro a mi casa para robarme- la pelirosa estaba a punto de molerla a golpes pero se controlo al ver la cara de rubia, así que sin rodeos yuki empezó a explicarle la situación- así que como se lo dije esta niña es como todas las mujeres que se acercan a kakashi-suspiro- yo lo sabia que era por su dinero- Sakura se le quedo mirando.

Tsunade suspiro para no moler a golpes a la suegra esa- haber yuki ya me dijiste tu versión verdad- se le quedo mirando a la mujer- ahora déjame que Sakura me explique.

-Tsunade- se sorprendió al ver que la rubia la defendía- mire lo que paso fue que yo- suspiro y empezó a explicarle lo de la anciana y las clases- así que pues yo acepte sin preguntar por que final de cuentas yo no podía desconfiar de ella pero-agacho la mirada- no se que es lo que paso por que yuki dice que esa es su casa y pues la verdad si lo es por que lo vi en las fotos donde esta kakashi y ahí comprendí que me engaño la anciana pero cuando empecé a ver si no había robado vi a una señora que esta en la foto-suspiro-es la misma anciana que me dejo entrar- agacho la mirada- en verdad usted sabe que yo no soy una mentirosa- se le quedo mirando a yuki- y déjeme decirle una cosa señora yo no soy como las otras mujeres que quieren estar con kakashi por su dinero-suspiro- yo se que el gana mas por las misiones que tiene pero eso no importa por que de todas maneras no estoy con el por su dinero si no por que lo amo y eso no me importa-

Yuki empezó a reír-hay por favor niña- sonrío- no te hagas si estas con el por la fortuna que tiene- Sakura no entendía a que era lo que se refería- vaya entonces no lo sabes- la rubia se le quedo mirando- bueno que no lo creo por que yo creo que tsunade te abra comentado algo- ahora si la rubia no se iba a controlar- esta bien te lo voy a decir- suspiro- su padre nos dejo una fortuna para poder vivir bien cuando el falleciera-sonrío al ver la cara de Sakura- en pocas palabras el es rico.

-Que- Sakura se sorprendió – no eso no es posible- no podía creer que kakashi le ocultara algo tan impórtate- tsunade eso no es cierto verdad- se le quedo mirando a la rubia- no conozco su pasado muy bien pero por que me ocultaría eso.

-Sakura- se le quedo mirando-lo que dice yuki es verdad- miro a la castaña- pero creo que deberías de decirle que kakashi no habla de eso por que el jamás a querido tocar esa fortuna- tenia que aclarar la situación- y por eso el desde muy pequeño se salio de tu casa por ciertos roses que tenia y que el jamás aceptaría la fortuna de su padre por que creo que ambas sabemos que el tenia vergüenza por lo que hizo el colmillo blanco por eso es la situación de su mascara- no iba a dejar que esa mujer dañara la relación de su niña.

-Umm- alzo la ceja-eso no era muy relevante tsunade-suspiro-pero si así es el jamás aceptara esa fortuna pero- se le quedo mirando a Sakura- tal ves un día de esto lo acepte por eso no quiero que una mustia como ella se la quite- Sakura solo la miraba- así que de una ves niña te voy diciendo que no creo lo de ustedes dos funcione- suspiro-por que ve date cuenta de tu edad y la de mi hijo-sonrío- para el has de ser una mas-Sakura no resistió mas y salio de la oficinas- ya vio tenia razón.

Tsunade se le acerco a la castaña y sin pensarlo le dio una cachetada- mira yuki en primera no pienso dejar que insultes a Sakura por que ella es como si fuera mi hija- la castaña se le quedo mirando- y en segunda ella no es como todas-suspiro- y en tercera ella no es una mas para kakashi por que el en verdad ama a Sakura.

-Por favor tsunade- la castaña no era nada fácil de callar- tu crees que mi hijo en verdad la ame pues yo no lo creo por que lo conozco.

-Estas mal yuki por que yo que sepa ya tiene muchos años que ustedes no se hablan- la rubia sabia dar bien los golpes- y de una ves te voy a clarar la situación-suspiro- Sakura se quedo my joven huérfana así que yo la recogí- yuki se le quedo mirando- después de que sus padres tuvieron n accidente por eso si te preguntas por que la defiendo por que para mi ella es mi hija por que si en verdad lo supieras todo lo que paso y gracias a tu hijo se repuso-alzo la ceja- acepte la relación por que me di cuenta que en verdad kakashi la amaba y que el jamás seria capas de dañarla y mucho menos iba hacer una mas por eso los deje estar juntos-sonrío-claro si no antes de aclararle ciertas cosas a tu hijo pero el las acepto sin ningún problema-suspiro-así que mas te vale que te alejes de ellos dos si no qieres que en verdad yo me meta para ayudarlos- yuki sonrío - y espero que por esta estupida situación del supuesto robo en el cual estas culpando a Sakura no afecte su relación-suspiro-por que creo que no se vale que ahora que tu hijo dejo de sufrir y de cometer tanta tontería el cual arriesgaba su vida que ambas sabemos cuantas veces piso el hospital por su estupido pasado que ambas sabemos que paso-se le quedo mirando- el dejo esas cosas en su pasado como las tenia que haber dejado-yuki acepto un poco ese comentario por que en verdad ella ya le había suplicado que dejara el pasado- para poder vivir su futro y ser feliz por primera ves- sonrío- en verdad no se que es lo que paso con esa anciana pero final de cuentas no te robaron y pues lo que yo veo es que Sakura trato de aprender hacer de comer y hacer la limpieza para complacerte-suspiro- pero creo que no debía de hacerlo para complacerte por que kakashi la acepto así -sonrío-para el esta bien- yuki solo se mordía el labio para no contestarle a la rubia- así que por favor date cuenta de cómo es realmente Sakura- tsunade quería hacerla reaccionar a las buenas- pensé que venias a conocerla pero lo que veo mas bien fue todo lo contrario-alzo la ceja.

Yuuki no tenia ninguna respuesta por que desafortunadamente tenia ella la razón ella solo había venido para separarlo y jamás se había pensado en conocerla- valla veo que la defiendes por que es como tu hija-suspiro- pero date cuenta que yo voy a defender a mi hijo de quien sea-

En eso puedo decir que una madre es capas de lo que sea-tsunade le dio la razón era lógico que una madre se comportara así-pero no ves que kakashi es feliz solo míralo como era antes y velo como es ahora.

Yuki se quedo por un momento pensado _"bueno en eso tiene razón ahora veo a kakashi que su sonrisa es en verdad no como la de antes que era para aparentar que estaba bien"_-tsunade- agacho la mirada- creo que eh sido una tonta-suspiro-pero creo que no puedo remediar esto- no podía dejar que su orgullo se dejara vencer claro que no iba a ir con Sakura y decirle hay perdón me equivoque- será mejor que me valla.

-Yuki- se le acerco- ya deja tu orgullo que en verdad no te a servido en nada-le dio una palmada en la espalda- creo que estas a tiempo en remediar las cosas-sonrío- ve y acércate a Sakura y ve que es sincera- yuki volteo haberla-ella no es rencorosa al contrario ella es una persona muy frágil- yuki solo la miaba " _tiene razón creo que a un es tiempo de acercarme a ella por que en verdad esta niña a cambiado a kakashi_ " sin decir nada mas se despidió de la rubia y salio para alcanzar a la pelirosa y pedirle perdón- valla si que esta mujer es un caso.

Shizune entro a la oficina- veo que las cosas ya se calmaron- la rubia se le quedo mirando- pero cree que esto no afecte su relación.

-No creo shizuune- sonrío-ellos han pasado por mas cosas fuertes-suspiro-así que esto no es nada-sin discutir nada mas saco una botella de sake ya que la necesitaba- ni me digas nada-la morena mejor salio ya que no quería discutir con la rubia.

Sakura había llegado al departamento- por que me pasa esto ami- sus ojos se llenaron de lagrimas- por que kakashi no me dijo de lo de su dinero- eso era lo que le dolía mas por que el peligris no había dicho bueno eso no era nada raro por que final de cuentas conocía muy poco de s pasado y eso había sido unas cosas por el y otras por tsunade y uno que otro rumor pero aquí lo que ella le había molestado era el por que le había ocultado, acaso el pensaba que ella se podía quedar con su dinero no eso no podía ser posible si a ella no le importaba nada de eso al contrario ella lo amaba a un que fuera un tacaño de primera- yo creo que es cierto lo que dice yuki el y yo jamás vamos a poder estar juntos-suspiro-será mejor que de una ves termine con todo esto-sus ojos se llenaron de lagrimas y su corazón se partía en dos- es mejor así-estaba esperando al peligris para terminar con toda esta tontería por que final de cuentas había sido una mentira lo que estaban viviendo, al final de cuentas la gente tenia razón que no era normal que su relación durara ya que era demasiado la diferencia de edad- tengo que ser fuerte- ella quería ser fuerte pero no podía pero tenia que hacerlo a un que su corazón se partiera en dos pero era preferible terminar antes de hacerse mas daño así que suspiro para que no la viera lloras- kakashi- escucho cando alguien entro al departamento y lo primero que se imagino era que había sido el peligris- que bueno que llegas ya que quiero hablar conti…- se quedo callado al ver a yuki.

-Sakura- la castaña se acerco- antes que hables con kakashi quiero yo hablar contigo- la mujer estaba arrepentida por todo lo que había dicho

Sakura solo se le quedo mirando-señora creo que ya no es necesario hablar- agacho la mirada- usted tiene la razón-suspiro- así que por favor déjeme a solas cando venga kakashi.

-No sakura-se le quedo mirando-antes que hablas con el me vas a escuchar- sakura suspiro "_tranquila sakura por que en verdad la mato"_- mira se que me eh portado mal contigo-agacho la mirada- de hecho te voy a ser sincera vine no a conocerte si no mas bien mi intención es separarte de mi hijo por que pensé que eras como todas que solo estabas con el por su dinero y claro por ver s rostro-suspiro-que por cierto yo no conozco-medio sonrío- pero ese no es el punto aquí, si no- sakura solo se le quedaba mirando- que me demostraste que tu en verdad quieres a mi hijo y que- por mas que fuera fuerte la castaña derramo unas cuantas lagrimas- cambiaste a mi hijo-sakura se acerco para abrasarla- en verdad hija ahora veo que mi hijo es en verdad feliz

-Yuki- sakura la abraso no podía creer que esa mujer la estaba aceptando eso si no podía creerlo pero a un así en verdad le inquietaba que por la edad se separaran- pero es que tienes razón nos llevamos muchos años de diferencia el cual no se si peda controlar esto por que dese cuenta yo a un soy una inmadura y…

-Sakura- no la dejo que continuara- tu eres perfecta para mi hijo-le sonrío- además el te escogió por que en verdad te ama-sonrío-así que desecha esa tontería de quererlo dejar y sigue con el ok- se le quedo mirando-así que basta de tanta lagrima ya que esto es algo que debemos de celebrar-sonrío- no te me quedes viendo- sakura sonrío-así que vamos a celebrar que ya eres una integrante del clan hatake-las dos mujeres se abrasaron.

Las dos mujeres estaban tan concentradas en sus pensamientos que no se dieron cuenta que había alguien en el departamento- me da mucho gusto yuki- la castaña volteo haber de quien era esa vos.

No puede ser- se le quedo mirando a Sakura- pero t estas muerta- pestaño dos veces para ver mejor- sury- abrió los ojos por completo al ver a esa mujer enfrente de ellas

Sakura parpadeaba varias veces para ver mejor- señora- no podía creerlo la ancianita esa aparecía en s casa- pero como entro aquí usted- alzo la ceja. Bueno mas bien le tengo que preguntar por que me hizo que entrara a esa casa que no era de usted-suspiro- que por cierto casi me ocasiona n problema-Sakura habla como si nada sin darse cuenta la cara de susto que tenia yuki- ya ves yuki ella es la ancianita que te dije que estaba…- después de un momento reacciono lo que había dicho la castaña- usted esta mu-eer-t- callo por un momento- pero pero que pasa aquí yuki.

-No tengo mucho tiempo-sonrío-solo venia haber que era lo que había pasado-se le quedo mirando a la castaña- me sorprendes yuki- alzo la ceja- hasta que por fin te diste cuenta que estabas en un grave error-suspiro- que bueno que no seguiste mis pasos-sonrío- por fin puedo descansar al ver que ya todo se compuso-suspiro- solo hay una cosa que me de tiene aquí- se acerco n poco a las dos mujeres- espero que me perdones por todo lo que te hice a ti y a mi hijo en verdad lamento no haber conocido a mi nieto- la anciana agacho la mirada.

-Sury-la castaña se acerco-no se preocupe yo a usted la eh perdonado-medio sonrío- y en verdad se lo agradezco por darme una lección- ahora entendía muchas cosas- y no se preocupe por su nieto el esta bien-sonrío- se encontró a una buena mujer que lo ayudo a salir de esa obscuridad-suspiro- y yo se que no lo conoció físicamente perro de donde este usted se que lo observa y lo va a cuidar.

Muchas gracias yuki-sonrío- y t pequeña gracias por ayudar a kakashi- les sonrío a las dos mujeres y desapareció de ahí.

Sakura estaba impactada no podía creer que un fantasma la había ayudado en verdad eso jamás se habrá imaginado-yuki-se le quedo mirando a la castaña y entendió que en verdad era lo que estaba viendo-pero como es posible eso- parpadeaba varias veces.

No lo se sakura- la castaña solo miraba a sakura- pero si puedo decirte que hay cosas de la vida que a veces no entendemos pero pasan por algo-sonrío- y la gente que pensamos que están muertas a un siguen con nosotras- ahora si podía ver que sury no podía descansar por todo lo malo que les había hecho por eso había regresado para ayudarla a ella y que no cometiera mas errores en su vida.

-Vaya-sakura suspiro- pero hay algo que no entiendo-se le quedo mirando a yuki- ¿por que kakashi oculta su rostro?- movió la cabeza de lado-bueno ya se que fue por lo de su padre pero por que tu que eres s madre la oculta- eso si no podía entenderlo ya que pues era normal que kakashi anduviera con su mascara, pero en la presencia de su madre, pero no era todo lo contrario la ocultaba- perdón creo que me eh metido en algo que no debo- $_vaya sakura complica las cosas"_

-Sakura-se acerco- ya que te eh aceptado como mi hija será mejor que confíe en varias cosas- suspiro- ven vamos a sentarnos por que no me siento bien- después de tantas cosas que había pasado yuki sentía que el suelo se le movía y estaba segura que si no es por que es fuerte ya se hubiera desmayado-mira hija la relación con kakashi nunca a sido buena después de que s padre murió-suspiro y empezó a relatar los motivos por el cual kakashi se había ido de casa después de que su padre murió había sido q que el recordaba en cada momento en esa casa al colmillo blanco y lo peor era que ella como su madre muchas veces le había dicho que el parecido de s padre era igual, no decir de que la gente le decía lo mismo en cada momento así que a arto de escuchar lo mismo a cada momento opto en usar esa mascara para ocultar s rostro por que ya no quería que lo compararan ya que el quería salir de la sombra que llevaba y de la vergüenza que el sentía por su padre y desde ese momento ella jamás volvió a ver su rostro. - así esa es realmente la realidad-medio sonrío ya que de nuevo le brotaron unas cuantas lagrimas- yo muchas veces le decía que estaba mal que regresara ya que estaba muy sola-suspiro- pero el es tan testarudo que me dijo que no pensaba regresar y menos al darse cuenta que el estaba mal y por esa razón cometió el primer error de su vida-sakura solo la miraba y se dio cuenta que realmente su peligris había sufrido demasiado- el cal lo dejo estancado en ese pasado después de la muerte de su único amigo oboito- las dos mujeres se abrasaron – por eso hija te pedo agradecer que por fin hayas hecho feliz a mi hijo- Sakura le sonrío

-Yuki- sakura solo la abraso- no se preocupe el tarde o temprano va a salir de eso y va haber que esa mascara se la va a quitar-sonrío-claro que nada mas con usted por que en publico eso no me gustaría- yuki empezó a reír. En verdad eh por que si así con esa mascara las mujeres lo persiguen imagínese si se la quita- empezaron a reír- bueno ya basta de tanto llorar señora que le párese que hagamos la cena- sonrío

-Me párese buena idea- sonrío- pero esta ves te voy ayudar—sakura acento la cabeza-para que aprendas hacer algo- se abrasaron por ultima ves y se levantaron del sillón para dirigirse a la cocina-vamos a hacer algo sencillo-sonrío-que te párese algo de pasta- así que sin perder el tiempo las dos mujeres empezaron a preparar la cena.

Kakashi ya había llegado a la aldea- será mejor que valla a la casa- estaba preocupado por esas dos mujeres que presentía que tal ves podían estar a punto de matarse según lo que le había informado pakun- el informe pede esperar- de que se preocupaba si tsuande sabia que el siempre se atrasaba en sus informes así que solo tenia que decir que se le cruzaron unas cosas y salía del problema. Así que salio corriendo por los techos para llegar lo más pronto posible y así fe en menos de 10 minutos llego.

-Ah- se quedo en frente de la puerta al escuchar el grito de sakura "pero que pasa"- yuki espera no- se alarmo al escuchar el nombre de su madre

-Sakura- la castaña subió mas la vos- es el colmo no pede ser posible esto-

de nuevo escucho unos gritos, el cual no le gustaron así que entro al departamento- sakura mama- las dos mujeres voltearon a verlo- no vayan a cometer ninguna locura-kakashi no se había percatado lo que estaba cediendo- mas t madre por que de una ves te voy diciendo que por mas que hagas lo posible de separarme de ella no lo voy a permi…- se quedo callado al ver el humo que salía de la cocina- pero que es esto- entro de inmediato a la cocina para encontrarse un humadero que salía del horno-no me digas- se le quedo mirando a las dos mujeres y salio para ir por el extinguidor que había comprado en oferta en el centro comercial "yo sabia que había valido la pena comprar esta cosa" no le cabía duda que un día de estos que sakura se animara a cocinar lo iba a utilizar así que de nuevo entro a la cocina y apago el pequeño incendio-listo-suspiro.

-Kakashi- las dos mujeres no entendía por que kakashi había entrado- pero que es lo que te sucede para que entraras al departamento así de loco- kakashi solo se le quedo mirando a su madre- no puede ser posible hijo que pienses que yo sea capas de separarlos-la castaña se hizo la indignada.

Sakura se le quedo mirando a la castaña "ahora veo de donde lo saco kakashi"-hola amor- se acerco para saludarlo- creo que esta ves a t mama la voy apoyar-sonrío- no es posible que hayas entrado como todo un loco y pensaras que yuki nos estuviéramos peleando- yuki se sorprendió al ver como la apoyaba en ves de decirle lo que había pasado.

-Umm- kakashi se rasco la cabeza ya que no sabia que decir "ahora si voy a matar a pakun" tenia que encontrar a un culpable y ese seria su fiel perro por haber informado mal las cosas- yo no pensaría jamás eso-se hizo el digno-al contrario sabia que ustedes se llevarían bien- era un cínico.

-Mentiroso- las dos mujeres le reprocharon esa mentira.

-Umm- suspiro-esta bien si lo pensé que tal ves había sido un error dejarlas solas pero veo que no fe todo lo contrario- al fin tubo que aceptar su metida de pata.

-Que bien amor-se acerco para darle un beso- pero creo que tu mama necesita una disculpa mas que yo- Sakura quería acercarlos mas- así que será mejor que vaya a comprar la cena en lo que ustedes platican-sonrío-perdón yki pero creo que si soy un caso perdido en la cocina así que es pero que no le moleste que de nuevo vaya a comprar la cena.,

-No te preocupes hija- kakashi volteo haber a su mama al escuchar como le hablaba a sakura- y la verdad jamás en tu vida vuelvas a meterte la cocina- las dos mujeres sonrieron- por el bien de ti-sakura sonrío y salio del departamento para dejarlos solos- hijo-se acerco al peligris- me da mucho gusto que hayas encontrado a esta niña- kakashi se le quedo mirando "_ahora que planeas mama_" conocía como era la castaña- en verdad hijo me da mucho gusto- sabia que estaba pensando mal de ella- por eso espero que sean felices- agacho la cabeza para que no la viera llorar- les doy mi bendición.

Kakashi estaba sorprendido-madre- no podía creer que s madre aceptara a Sakura y mas le sorprendió verla llorar- en verdad es sincero lo que me dices- se le quedo viendo y vio en esos ojos llorosos que en verdad su madre no planeaba nada- perdón por pensar mal de ti- agacho la cabeza.

-Hijo- se acerco para abrasarlo- yo eh cambiado en verdad- le sonrío- lo que yo mas eh querido es t felicidad- kakashi la abraso- así que me da gusto que esta niña algo enojona- los dos rieron-entrara a tu vida aun que te soy sincera- kakashi se le quedo mirando-jamás le permitas acercarse la cocina- los dos empezaron a reír- por que si es n peligro- suspiro- hijo mío antes que todo yo soy la quedo de pedirte una disculpa por que- suspiro- no estabas equivocado yo quería separarlos- kakashi suspiro "_Ya lo sabia madre"-_ pero al fin de cuentas conocí a Sakura y me di cuenta que yo no quería ser como tu abuela el cual bueno ya sabes-no quería recordar el pasado- así que quiero que a partir de hoy seamos de nuevo una familia-al decir eso abraso al peligris y lloro por un momento- bueno ya basta de tanta tristeza-medio sonrío-ven vamos a poner la mesa para que cenemos como una familia-suspiro y los dos se fueron a preparar las cosas para cuando llegara sakura

Sakura iba subiendo las escaleras del edificio para llegar al departamento-espero que haya servido que los haya dejado a solas-ella quería que la relación de kakashi y yuki se compusiera n poco, bueno que no seria nada fácil ya que ella sabia que costaría n poco de trabajo por que a final de cuentas ya estaba rota, pero no era difícil que se uniera de nuevo así que suspiro y entro al departamento-perdón por tardarme tanto- sonrío al ver que el peligris y la castaña estaban hablando en la mesa.

-Umm…- kakashi volteo haberla y sonrío- no te preocupes me imagino que había mucha gente- Sakura se le quedo mirando "_mentiroso"_ sabia que el era difícil de engañar.

-Hija-yuki le hizo señas- ven ya siéntate para que comamos-sakura puso la comida en los platos de cada no y sentó a un lado de kakashi-provecho-la castaña agradeció y empezó a comer- que sucede Sakura- se percato que la pelirosa no comía.

-Nada-sonrío y volteo haber a kakashi que miraba la comida y volteaba muy disimuladamente a ver a las dos-provecho-tomo una cuchara y de nuevo volteo haber a kakashi "no vas a quitarte la mascara" sabia que era un testarudo de primera y no era nada fácil obligarlo a hacer algo que el no quería y mucho menos si el se hizo una promesa.

Kakashi suspiro y volteo haber a la castaña- provecho- yuki y sakura voltearon al ver cuando subía la mano derecha a su rostro _" no puede ser_" sakura lo miraba inquietamente "_acaso si lo va a hacer"_ no podía creer cuando empezó a bajar la mascara "si lo va hacer" estaba contenta por lo que estaba haciendo-Umm-volteo a ver a las dos mujeres que lo miraban con sorpresa-que sucede- se hizo el que no comprendía lo que estaba pasando-será mejor que empiecen a comer por que si no se va a enfriar-sonrío al ver la cara que pusieron las dos mujeres y empezaron a comer como si nada.

Así trascurrió la cena como si no hubiera pasado nada ya que no querían arruinar el momento, así que siguieron comiendo y platicando que era lo que había hecho esos 3 días al acordarse la castaña y la pelirosa de cómo había sido s convivencia realmente se reían de todo lo que les había pasado pero suspiraron al ver que todo había salido bien.

Sakura y yuki se le quedaron virando a kakashi que no entendía nada-Umm- volteo haber a la castaña-madre no digas nada-sabia que esa mirada decía que iba a empezar hablar de su niñez- enserio-no quería que lo avergonzara, pero gracias a su serte apareció s fiel perro-pakun-por primera ves agradecía que lo salvara.

-Grrr- pakun miraba con odio al peligris-creo que ya sabes a que eh venido kakashi- kakashi suspiro y se le quedo miando con cara de pocos amigos "_ya se me había olvidado"-_perdón- el perro se disculpo y saldo a las dos mujeres- como veo que no piensas recomenzarme por mi trabajo por el cal me hiciste hacer que de una ves aclaro no era mi responsabilidad- Sakura se le quedo mirando " ahora que le abra hecho hacer"- te entrego este pergamino el cual informo a tsunade el motivo el cal estoy organizando junto con los demás niken para irme a…- kakashi lo cargo para llevarlo a la sala para que no diera nada mas .

-Auch- pakun le dio una tremenda mordía para que lo soltara- eso me dolió- no podía creer como le pagara su niken después de mucho tiempo tenerlo- pero que te sucede yo te dije que si te iba a compensar-se hizo el ofendido

-Grrr-pakun le gruño- ya no te creo nada- kakashi alzo la ceja- siempre se te olvida así que esta ves para que no se te olvide te entrego esto- suspiro-tsunade esta de acuerdo –sonrío y desaprecio.

Kakashi solo se quedo mirando-ummm-sabia que ese pergamino no era nada bueno-sakura-al ver a la pelirosa guardo el pergamino-

-Que sucede amor-se le quedo mirando "y ahora que le pasa" sabia que pakun no estaba ahí por irlos a visitar

-Nada amor-suspiro-ven vamos a dormir –tomo de la mano a sakura para irse a dormir pero antes se regreso para despedirse de la castaña-gracias.

La castaña se sorprendió-no hijo gracias a ti-se acerca para darle un beso en la mejilla-por dejarme verte-sonrío y lo abrazo-será mejor que me valla a descansar-después de tantas emociones estaba agotada –nos vemos hija-se despido de Sakura y se retiro.

Sakura se acerco a kakashi y lo abrazo-mi amor- el peligris le sonrío y de un ágil movimiento la cargo para ir a la habitación ya que quería estar a solas con s chica –kakashi estas muy impaciente ahora.

-Umm…- el la besaba en el cuello-es que ya te extrañaba- y siguió en donde estaba-te amo- le susurro en odio

-Yo también te amo-sonrío y lo beso-y pase lo que pase quiero estar contigo-suspiro-yo quiero ser tu familia-kakashi se le quedo mirando-no conozco mucho tu pasado pero no me interesa-suspiro-solo quiero vivir contigo el presente y el futuro-sakra se abrasa de el.

-Sakura-la abraso y por n momento se alejo-quiero hablar acerca de nosotros-su cara era tan seria que sakra se espanto "por que me mira así" empezó a morderse las uñas-lo primero es que me eh puesto a pensar el tiempo en que hemos estado como novios-suspiro-la verdad es quiero que esto…

-¿Qué kakashi?-sakura temía lo peor-antes que continúes quiero que sepas que te…-sus ojos se llenaron de lagrimas-amo-lo ultimo lo susurro.

Kakashi se le quedo mirando y comprendió al ver su cara –yo también te amo por eso quiero que esto-suspiro-termine para dar un paso-se callo al ver como lloraba sakura-¿Qué sucede?- alzo la ceja.

-No quiero escuchar nada mas de ti- se levanto de la cama-no puedo creer lo que me estas diciendo esto ahorita.

Sakura empezó alzar la vos haciendo que yuki se despertara-pero que es lo que pasa-se puso su bata y salio para haber que era lo que sucedía.

-Sakura-solo escuchaba la vos de kakashi "que sucede"- déjame terminar de decirte- "se están peleando"-es que no es lo que piensas.

Yuki abrió los ojos-pero que te hizo el tarado de mi hijo-suspiro- será mejor que entre-así que abrió la puerta-kakashi que es lo que-se quedo callada al escuchar lo que decía el peligris.

-¡QUIERO QUE TE CASES CONMIGO!- saco una pequeña caja dorada- ummm-volteo a donde estaba la castaña-que sucede mama- alzo la ceja.

Yuki sonrío-no me digas nada –suspiro- será mejor que los deje a solas- estaba apenada de haber entrado sin pedir permiso-adiós-serró la puerta y salio de ahí –hay esos dos me van a matar de un susto-suspiro-pero me da gusto que por el vago de mi hijo siente cabeza-sonrío al ver que por fin su hijo dejaba el pasado por fin para vivir el presente y un futuro.

Sakra estaba apenada-dime por favor que tengo puesta mi bata- no quería ni imaginarse que s quería suegra la viera con su pijama sexy.

-Si amor-empezó a reír al ver la cara que tenia Sakura-pero- la pelirosa se le quedo mirando "hay no la traigo abrochada"-creo que te hice una pregunta- se le quedo mirando con una gota en la frente "en verdad que sakura a veces me da miedo" reconocía que era mejor ser directo con ella ya que su vida puede peligrar.

Sakura suspiro para relajarse-amor por que siempre me haces que piense mal-kakashi sonrío sexy mente- referente a tu pregunta-suspiro-solo puedo decirte-agacho la cabeza "lo voy hacer sufrir" de nuevo subió la cabeza para verlo a los ojos y vio que el estaba tan tranquilo "hay como puede estar así" no podía creer que en ningún momento lo ponía nervioso-Si amor-corrió a donde estaba el para abrasarlo y plantarle un beso.

Kakashi le correspondió de la misma manera- gracias amor por hacerme feliz- sakura quería contestarle pero no pudo ya que el la beso y de nuevo la cargo para llevarla a la cama-donde me quede así- empezó de nuevo a besarla.

Esa noche fue una de las mejores noches para todos ya que en ese momento todos eran felices y lo mejor que tanto yuki y kakashi dejaron su tormentoso pasado para poder vivir su presente y ese futuro como una nueva familia junto con sakura.

Fin


End file.
